Many engines employ devices associated with their intake air or exhaust gas systems that promote flow therethrough to improve a performance of the engines. Examples of such devices include turbochargers, superchargers, and the like. A turbocharger, for example, may include a turbine that is connected to an exhaust system of an engine, and used to operate a compressor connected thereto that promotes the flow of air into the engine. Flow conditions of air and/or exhaust gas in and out of the turbocharger, and any obstructions to flow that may be associated therewith, may affect a performance of the turbocharger, and thus, a performance of the engine that is associated therewith. Often, flow obstructions to air and/or exhaust gas passages in and out of the turbocharger are the result of space constraints that are present when connecting the turbocharger to the engine.
Accordingly, there is a need for low obstruction air and/or fluid passages that are associated with turbochargers, or other devices, when they are attached to an engine that has limited space available.